


Whispers in the Woods

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Noelle can't hide her pain anymore, and Susie's the only person around to help.





	Whispers in the Woods

The woods were peaceful until the sound of sobbing cut through the nighttime quiet.

Noelle was running as though a demon were at her heels, feeling as though she would never be far away enough from the thing making her bawl like a baby.

She only stopped when she could no longer see where she was going for the tears in her eyes, and dropped to the ground behind a tree, wishing she’d never been born.

It was a long time before her eyes dried, and even then she couldn’t bring herself to get up and go home.

She hardly moved until a rough but familiar voice startled her. “Hey… you okay?”

_Susie._ Her crush, probably the last person Noelle wanted to see when she was in this state. “I’m fine. I—I don’t know.”

Susie lowered herself to the ground beside Noelle. “You don’t look fine. Come on, man, don’t BS me. What’s going on?”

Noelle was silent for a few moments, wondering if she could really tell Susie of all people what was _truly_ going on with her family… but she only settled for saying, “My mom was just—kind of mean today and with my dad in the hospital, I just couldn’t handle stuff anymore.”

Susie, too, was silent, but the look in her eye told Noelle that she didn’t totally buy it. Finally Susie said, “Alright… you don’t have to tell me the whole truth. But… okay, listen, I suck ass at trying to comfort people. The only way I can think to help is—is… tell you you’re not the only one.”

Noelle wasn’t the only one? What did _that_ mean?

Suddenly, Noelle started fitting the pieces together. Her ripped, often poorly mended clothes. Her troublesome, defensive personality. How she always ate chalk in the mornings, as if she hadn’t had breakfast.

Maybe Susie’s parents weren’t so nice, either.

“I’m sorry,” she said without thinking.

“It’s whatever.” Susie shrugged. “It’s my life. And I’m just guessing it’s kinda yours, too. But I got a feeling you’re not gonna be into sleeping outside like I am, so I’m thinking you should get home before someone locks you out.” She stood up.

“Okay…” Strangely, Noelle was feeling a little better with someone by her side, and she stood too. “Hey… how’d you know I was here, anyway?”

Susie paused, her face red, before answering. “Okay, honestly… and don’t you _dare_ tell anyone about this—but I got locked out of my house again and took a walk out here and got lost. I heard you running and followed.”

“So how are you going to get me home, then, if you’re lost?”

“That’s a great question.”

Both girls stood silently for a minute before bursting into laughter. “Well, I guess we’re actually gonna be here a while.” Susie sat back down and locked her hands together behind her head.

Noelle sat too and picked at a clump of moss on the ground. “You know… you’re not so bad.”

Susie snorted. “You think so? Just wait until I eat the chalk right out of Alphys’s hand on Monday.”

Noelle tried to hide her giggles behind her hand. “I mean… everyone says you’re really scary and that you threaten to eat people’s faces.”

“Yeah, you want me to show you how I do it?” Susie’s tone was light.

“No, thanks, I’m good.” Noelle sighed and leaned back against the tree. “I still think you’re better than Berdly. He thinks he’s so great, but he’s such a jerk. Especially to Kris.”

“Yeah… I’ll admit I don’t have the ego that guy has. Least not as much.” Susie shrugged. “You want me to eat Berdly’s face off?”

“No, no eating faces!” Noelle wagged a finger at her. “It’s just… I feel like people kinda… _know_ something’s wrong with my family? But they never care enough to even ask. You’re the first person who’s ever… tried to make me feel better before.”

“That can’t be true. Everyone likes you,” scoffed Susie.

“It _is_ true. I think people only like me because I’m smart, or because I do things for them. But the second I have problems… they’re all gone.”

“Well, then they’re stupid.” Susie wouldn’t look Noelle in the eye anymore. “They’re… really missing out.”

Noelle blushed and looked away, up at the sky. After a few minutes she said, “Thank you.”

Susie only nodded.

After about a half hour of silence, they heard voices calling Noelle’s name. When her daughter had not returned within an hour that night, Noelle’s mother had sent people to comb the woods surrounding Hometown. Noelle and Susie went to meet the search party together, though no one seemed particularly concerned about Susie.

As they parted, Noelle turned and smiled at Susie as a show of gratitude, and Susie hesitantly showed back a big mouthful of sharp teeth.

Unbeknownst to the search party, Susie disappeared into the dark of night, and Noelle wondered if she’d ever get the chance to talk to her like that again.

She sure hoped so.


End file.
